Peor que tortura China
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Yao no aguantaba más, es decir, sabía como quitarse a un acosador cualquiera de encima fácilmente, pero resulta que en este caso no era uno, sino dos, y no eran cualquieras, eran las dos naciones más insistentes del mundo ¡Soportarlos era peor que tortura china! y lo decía Él. Las cosas le parecen aun más complicadas cuando se les ocurre hacer una competencia ¡Él no era trofeo!
1. 0 Introducción y I Dìa 1 EUA

**_Peor Que Tortura China_**

Capitulo 1: Introducción a la competencia y Día uno de Estados Unidos (parte 1)

Renuncia: Los personajes no son míos son de Hetalia, que es de Hidekazu Himaruya -w- yo sólo enriquezco su universo con cositas como estas, que espero dignas, ustedes lo dirán en los comentarios, y me ayudarán a hacerlo de su gusto :3

Soy nueva en este género, me cuesta algo de trabajo, y aparte todos mis otros deberes no me dejan dedicarme a todo esto tanto como quisiera, así que advierto que no puedo ser demasiado constante con ello, pero no lo abandono es una promesa. Espero que aun así me apoyen ^.^ Pueden votar por la persona con quien se quedará China al final, aportar ideas o hacer peticiones de lo que quieran que aparezca en este fic, así como opiniones y/o críticas constructivas, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos :3

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**0 Introducción a la competencia **

― ¡Ya dije que no aru!−China llevaba gritando eso aproximadamente dos horas, ¿Cuánto más tendía que insistir? Lo único que pedía era que lo dejaran en paz, sin embargo no lo estaba pidiendo a una persona normal, sino a las dos naciones más insistentes en el mundo, por lo menos pudiera suicidarse, pero no, estaba condenado a escuchar las risas, descontroladas, y tenebrosas, de Estados Unidos y Rusia, respectivamente.

― ¿Cuál es el problema? Realmente no veo nada que tengas que reprocharme, Yao, tengo para ti algo muy prometedor… te puedo dar muchas cosas, en verdad. Soy guapo, rico y el más poderoso, tengo una encantadora sonrisa, me lo han dicho, ¿por qué no me aceptas? ¿Qué más pides? Porfiiiiiis― insistía el norteamericano cambiando su tono de voz increíblemente rápido. ¿Sonrisa encantadora? Él diría que más bien era una risa letal a tiempo prolongado, le dolía la cabeza como si Corea del sur le hubiese explotado los oídos.

―Deja en paz a Yao, tú no tienes verdadero amor por él, sólo le buscas por otros intereses, ese es el problema, te crees que lo puedes todo, da~― le dijo irritado, el ruso.

― ¡pues claro, un héroe siempre puede con todo! ― China estaba a punto de explotar cuando sintió los brazos de Alfred rodearle y la mirada asesina de Iván cayendo sobre el americano, eso se sentía más peligroso que la guerra fría.

―Por favor déjenme en paz aru῀―la nación oriental no sabía qué hacer con ese par, podía lidiar con uno, ya cada uno había insistido por su lado, pero, el encuentro con ambos había traído un verdadero lío.

Rusia lo agarró por la cintura apartándolo del estadounidense, él se estremecía de miedo ante cada movimiento de Iván y sobre Alfred no sabía qué pensar.

―Rusia y China tienen pasado, vamos, si lo has hecho ya, sabes lo mucho que te atesoro. ― Le mencionó el ruso trayendo recuerdos que, bien es cierto, pesaban.

―Iván, terminamos por algo, no insistas ya, ¿quieres? ― el eslavo negó con la cabeza sin soltar el agarre a la cintura del chino, Alfred parecía estarse deteniendo a pensar, cuando de pronto se levantó con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

― ¡Ya, sé! ― exclamó, ―hay que hacer una competencia, tres días, yo, tres días tú, y al siguiente Yao escoge, ¿qué les parece? ― Ambos levantaron una ceja. Sinceramente no le tenían mucha simpatía a la dichosa idea.

―No, aru― dijo tajante la nación oriental.

― ¿eh? ¿Pero por qué? ― dijo exaltado el estadounidense.

―Dijo que no, no quiere, da~, ¿no te es suficiente? ― Le dijo el ruso antes de que se escuchara su característico murmullo, "Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol"

― ¡Rusia, detente aru! ― Le ordenó el mayor al albino, que le sonrió tenebroso, al menos a su parecer, desde hace un tiempo que todo lo relacionado con Rusia le parecía tenebroso, más si se trataba de una sonrisa.

―yo insisto en que es buena idea, además Yao puede ser quien ponga las reglas― el mencionado torció la boca, si después de esos días lo dejaran en paz, pero no confiaba en ellos.

―No, yo no quiero elegir a ninguno de ustedes dos, aru, no serviría de nada un concurso porque ninguno me convencería, ¡además no soy ningún premio, aru~!― eso parecía alentar más a los otros dos y tal vez convencer al ruso que le miró con una indefinida mezcla.

―tu amor no se podría considerar castigo, Yao― ante eso China entendió que el ruso empezaba a convencerse de la estúpida idea del representante de E.U.A. Alfred comenzó a insistir como niño pequeño que pide un dulce a su madre, "porfiiiis, porfiiiiis, please, Yao, please, anda, poooorfiiiiiiiiiiiis", Iván por su parte sólo observaba dando peso al ambiente. Una, dos, tres horas, ¡y seguían detrás de él! ya habían pedido permiso para quedarse al "intercambio cultural" un buen tiempo, a sus superiores, todo el día detrás de él, ¡¿acaso no se cansaban?!

― ¡Aiyaaaaa! Está bien, sólo si después de su concurso me dejan en paz― los otros dos le lanzaron una mirada seductora y el más bajito cayó en cuenta de su error.

―Pero tienes que elegir a uno― comentó el fresco estadounidense, poniéndole al chino la piel de gallina, tenía que pensar las reglas astutamente.

―Nada de intentar llevarme a la cama, aru, ― comenzó previsora la nación oriental, mientras los otros dos sacaban, cual estudiantes dedicados, dos libretitas y dos bolígrafos, que se movían al compás de sus palabras, ―no se declararán nada de mí, ni me hostigarán, aru,― al menos no demasiado, ¿Qué más…? ―no me dejarán mensajes públicos en ninguna red social, no me besarán, no me tocarán, no me dirán cosas cursis o insinuantes en ningún lugar público, aru, nada de comportarse como mi pareja ni….

― ¡no es justo!― replicó el americano, interrumpiendo al fastidiado chino, ―así cómo te convenceré de ser mi pareja, si no puedo mostrarte como sería siendo tu novio.― Alfred hacía un puchero e Iván tenía una mirada pensativa, era cierto que sería algo difícil, sin embargo…

―Yao, tú nos conoces bastante, lo suficiente para saber si haríamos algo o no, ¿verdad?― francamente eso lo dudaba un poco, mas asintió, ―que tal si hacemos todo lo que nos has prohibido, nos comportamos verdaderamente como una pareja, pero sin tocarte, no realmente.

Yao y Alfred ladearon la cabeza con algo de confusión, mientras sobre ellos la sonrisa de Iván les hacía dudar. Él rió y mostró, dibujada en su libreta, una misteriosa tablita, que le dijo al estadounidense que copiara mientras se la explicaba en otra libreta al representante de China.

― ¿a qué te refieres exactamente, aru?

―mira, esta es una tabla de puntaje, si las cosas que "haga" o diga uno de los dos te hacen sentir como te gustaría tu pareja tú palomeas en el puntaje de Alfred o mío, en este caso vamos a considerar las acciones sólo en situaciones hipotéticas, describiremos los detalles de nuestras acciones o haremos ademanes, para hacerte comprender lo que queremos hacer, no tocaremos, no besaremos, el competidor contrario no puede escuchar lo que te diga el otro, no podemos decirlo al oído tampoco, pero debes ser sincero en el puntaje, el competidor que esté contigo contará las veces en que pasen cosas como un sonrojo o una sonrisa nerviosa, así como contará las veces que te enfades y las veces que pasen ambas cosas, sería conveniente tener un árbitro que vigile que no se rompan las reglas y haga un conteo externo.

Pensó un poco, si elegía a uno de los hermanos coreanos ellos estarían más a favor de alguno, tal vez de Rusia para molestar a Estados Unidos, si elegía a Japón, tal vez buscaría que fuera el norteamericano quien estuviera con él, tal vez… Taiwán, aunque, sería exponer a cosas que, tal vez, fueran inapropiadas, a su hermanita menor, además de rebelar con ella su vida privada, eso sonaba terrible, ni hablar de lo mismo con Vietnam, ni quería pedir el favor a su superior, ¡pero qué horror! Y ni hablar de países europeos o americanos para ello, sería lo mismo, suspiró.

―mejor dejémoslo sin arbitro― dijo cansado, pero por ahí pasaba una chica de cabello largo y lacio, con un mechoncito rizado sobresaliendo y una flor adornándole un costado.

― ¿Por qué no me lo pides a mí?― preguntó con sonrisa tierna.

― ¿Mei?― oh, no, por favor que no hubiese escuchado

―seré neutral, justa, una buena árbitro― exclamó en posición de orgullo, ―y sí, sí sé a en qué consistiría mi trabajo, vamos, no me hará daño escuchar lo que dicen, y observar las reacciones que tienes― maldición si había escuchado, eso era realmente degradante… un momento ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? Japón, lo mataría por lo que le hizo a la inocencia de su pequeña hermana, y, como si leyera su mente, la menor aclaró: ―Japón no quería enseñarme nada, ¿sabes? yo lo estaba tomando por mi cuenta igual que lo hice antes con los libros que tenía Corea en su casa y...

¿Corea? Mataría a ese maldito, la chica se rió de su expresión y procedió a pedirle explicación más detalladamente de su labor a Rusia, quien le explicó gustoso.

―Además, lo que tienes en tu armario fue lo primero que vi, no las cosas de Corea, lo digo por la cara que pusiste, para aclarar y disculparme por haber tomado tus cosas sin permiso aquella vez― lo decía cortés y sonriendo en señal de disculpa, pero la inocencia de la menor habría de desaparecer por las cosas que había en su armario, por tanto China había quedado en shock, totalmente avergonzado su rostro parecía semáforo, además su vida privada ya no podía considerarse así, dios, por qué no podía suicidarse, era la primera vez que deseaba tanto tiempo acabar con su vida.

―Bien, ― dijo Rusia, ―entonces, empecemos ¿quién tendrá el primer turno?

― ¡Por supuesto que le corresponde al héroe!― dijo enérgico el representante de Estados Unidos.

― ¿Por qué no lo decidimos al azar?― preguntó Taiwán al ver la cara de disgusto de su hermano.

―me parece justo― respondió el eslavo, Yao sólo se encogió de hombros.

Mei sacó una moneda y la tiró preguntando si cara o cruz, el estadounidense decía que cara, o más bien lo gritaba. Su deseo se logró cuando vieron como cayó la moneda, Alfred brincaba emocionado, Mei se reía, Iván encogió los hombros y el representante de China únicamente pedía con su mente que aquello terminara pronto. El estadounidense, de improviso, se le echo encima al pobre chino.

―Un momento― lo separaron Taiwán y Rusia, ―mientras dure la competencia, no pueden tocarlo, ni siquiera si no se dirigen a algo seductor― recalcó la chica, dirigiéndose a ambos competidores. Estados Unidos suspiró resignándose, y se dirigió a su tablita dibujada en su cuaderno.

― ¿Dónde te parece bien que sea la competencia, hermano?― el chino pensó que su comedor era un buen lugar, se solucionó que la competencia tendría las siguientes normas para ambos.

· No tocar a Yao

· No acercársele más de a medio metro de distancia

· Respetar su privacidad

· No amenazarle o chantajearlo respecto a lo que pasaría si no lo elegía

Y ambos tendrían derecho a:

Ø Decirle las cosas que quisieran ya fueran tiernas o grotescas, explicarle los detalles que gustaran

Ø Explicarle los detalles que gustaran de lo que harían con él si lo tuviesen como pareja

Ø Tendrían derecho a competir cinco horas por día durante los tres días acordados, estas horas las dividía China en el momento que quisiera, siempre que no interrumpiera una descripción de acciones del competidor.

Ø China tenía derecho a responder a las cosas que dijera EUA o Rusia, si quería también, "deteniendo" sus acciones, siempre y cuando fuese algo realista, (No tenía más fuerza que ninguno de ellos, así que…)

Ø China debía "comportarse" como si fuesen pareja, al menos desde el 2° día.

Se simularía uno o dos días por día, intentando apegarse a la realidad lo más posible, probando algunas veces su suerte con la moneda (cosas como llegaste o no, te quedaste dormido, hay una tormenta y no puedes llegar a tiempo) detalles como esos. Y siendo detenidas por la árbitro las acciones que no vayan acorde con lo que harían los competidores o su hermano mayor.

Iván se retiró luego de decir con la voz un "te encargo que seas justa y cumplan las reglas" y un "que Estados Unidos no se pase" con la mirada, a Taiwán, ésta le asintió con una sonrisa.

**I Día uno de EUA**

―Bien, ― comenzó Taiwán, ―la situación inicial es la declaración, ¿A dónde llevarías a confesarle tu amor, Alfred?― el de mayor edad recordó la primera vez que le dijo aquello, no había sido tan reciente, como creía Rusia, pero al principio no era tan insistente; fue en una isla del sur cuando varios países tomaban un pequeño descanso y "convivían" si así podía decirse. El norteamericano se quedó pensando un momento.

―si fuera aquí, le traería unos chocolates y tocaría su puerta, cuando abriera, se los daría.― expresó esperando respuesta, el chino había fruncido un poco el seño y torciendo la boca preguntó desganado, como si no fuera obvio, "¿Qué quieres, Alfred?" éste abrió la boca cual resbaladilla para niños de sus parques, con la lengua de fuera y todo.

― ¿Quieres saber?― preguntó casi sarcástico con una ceja arriba, cambiando su aspecto a uno más serio, Yao asintió algo inseguro, ―te tomo de los hombros y te planto un beso…

―te empujo― el norteamericano, sonrió

―te abrazo y tomo tu nuca para poderte seguir besando, exploro tu boca con mi lengua…

― ¡te empujo más fuerte!― dijo algo desesperado, tomando sus mejillas un pequeño sonrojo ante la "acción" inesperada del rubio.

―te sigo besando un poco más, luego me separo, ¿ya te quedó claro lo que quiero, o lo digo con más detalle? Quiero que aceptes mi amor, eso es lo que quiero, no creo que luego de todo este tiempo no entiendas, a pesar de cuanto lo repito.― Yao bajó la mirada y anotó en su libretita, lo mismo hicieron los otros dos presentes.

―no quiero andar contigo, Alfred, cómo es que no lo entiendes a pesar de cuanto lo repito― eso le dolió al menor, se escuchó su risa rota, y luego lo miró para decirle:

―no es que no lo entienda, no lo acepto, creo que si sigo intentando un día lo conseguiré― ante la mirada de Alfred el oriental tragó saliva, y sintió el calor agolpándose a su rostro Alfred sonrió, ―no sé qué creas tú, pero te insistiré de nuevo de todas formas. Yao, se mi novio― el mayor frunció más su ceño.

―necesitaras bastante para impresionar a una nación que es mucho mayor que tú, aru, ¿sabes?― le respondió a los, inmediatamente, esperanzados ojitos azules.

―entonces…― Yao asintió cansado, ― ¡wiiiiiiii!

―bien, ¿Qué será lo primero que harás, Alfred?― el chico se quedó piedra, había pensado mucho en cómo hacer que lo aceptara, pero no sabía qué hacer luego, buscó algo que hacer rápidamente, cosas que hacen los novios. ― ¿y bien, aru?― preguntó el chino divertido ante la situación de Alfred, ―ok, si no tienes nada pensado, como veo, nos vemos mañana, aru.― Yao se levantó de la mesa y Estados Unidos casi le agarra la mano cuando recordó las reglas.

― ¡espera!― gritó estruendoso, ―…

―…― China y su hermana se tocaron los oídos revisando no haber perdido sus tímpanos.

―… Em.… yo…, ― recordó los chocolates, animándose de nuevo, ―Te daré esto en la boca (muestro los chocolates) ― sonreía, el maldito norteamericano sonreía.

―no se me antoja ser alimentado como bebe, aru― dijo despectivo el chino, suponiendo que a eso se refería, si ya tenía cuatro milenios, no estaba para eso. Mas su preocupación se despertó cuando el de ojos azules sonrió picaron y puso un imaginario chocolate en su propia boca, haciendo los ademanes de sacarlo de la caja parsimoniosamente.

―no c'eo que a l's bebesh se les al'mente ashí― dijo simulando que realmente tenía el alimento en la boca. Al de cabello amarrado en una coleta le temblaba un ojo.

―me meto a casa y te cierro la puerta en la cara, aru.

― ¿la derribo?― dijo sínico el americano.

―te demandaré por allanamiento de morada, Alfred, aun si tengo que hacerte la guerra, aru.― mencionó notablemente molesto el chino, el menor sólo reía, hasta que el representante de la nación asiática comenzó a escribir en su libretita, sin pensarlo Alfred le detuvo la mano.

― ¡Hey!― le detuvo la chica, le lanzó una mirada y él le soltó, ―eso no está permitido, ¿recuerdas?― el rubio asintió soltando su mano.

―Lo siento― dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito, ante ese repentino cambio Yao se sonrojo, se veía… adorable. Suspiró resignado

―supongo que no puedo dejarte afuera, aru― dijo haciendo que su expresión volviese a cambiar de golpe, aquello lo descolocaba, no le gustaban los cambios repentinos, menos los de Alfred que eran incluso más rápidos y radicales que los de Iván.

―te pongo otro chocolate en la boca y comienzo a besarte mientras entro, y cierro la puerta tras de mí

―pues ya que, aru, te beso también― dijo luego de un desganado suspiro mientras anotaba en su libretita. El americano le miraba extrañado y pensó que tal vez atreverse más sería adecuado.

―cuando nos falta aire para el beso paso a tu cuello― el chino abrió los ojos como plato ¡¿pero qué rayos?! Avanzaba demasiado rápido, se sonrojó no sabía si de sorpresa o de rabia, con el ceño fruncido y la boca en puchero anotó nuevamente en su libreta.

―te golpeo la cabeza, aru, me aparto y te ordeno, "lárgate"

― ¡¿eh?! Pero si…

―Lárgate― el rubio hizo otra vez aquella carita.

―Yao… ¿Qué te molestó? Yo sólo quería ser atento contigo…― dijo sincero el americano en tono de niñito regañado.

― ¡son tus cambios raros, aru! ¡Bipolar!

― ¿bi-bipolar?― el americano preguntaba como si no entendiera el termino, China suspiró, quería detener el juego, pero si lo detenía en ese momento tendría que soportarlo luego de un rato otras cuatro horas, cincuenta y seis minutos, y catorce segundos, vaya aquello sonaba más cansado que una eternidad.

―Yao…― le llamó el americano, simplemente quería que lo mirara, el chino volteó, Alfred se disculpó con una mirada y el oriental suspiró cansado, maldita cara de borrego a medio morir, se acomodó en el asiento para las horas que restaban.

―Bien, ¿Qué más harías?― el americano había inflado los cachetes y afilado la mirada a un punto fijo, China ladeó la cabeza sin saber que pasaba con la expresión del menor.

―Salgamos― soltó de repente, ―vamos a la feria~― canturreaba mientras Yao arqueaba una ceja y asentía divertido; notó que en su libreta ya había bastante, como el norteamericano había logrado hacerle sentir de tantas formas en sólo unos minutos, de alguna forma eso le causaba un cosquilleo, pero también una gran inquietud, él quería algo de tranquilidad de vez en cuando y si algo era seguro era que el estadounidense no se la iba a dar.― ¿vamos?

― Sí, Alfred, te acompañaré a la feria

―wiiiii― en lugar de novio parecía hijo.

Mei plateó la situación y con "ayuda" de la moneda al americano se le cayó la cartera entre los huequillos de uno de los juegos.

―No es justo― lloriqueaba E.U.A., ―esa moneda está en mi contra― Taiwán y su hermano se quedaron estáticos ante el berrinche del estadounidense.

―ya, Alfred, yo pagaré esta vez― lo consolaba el chino que, como cualquiera, pensaba que era mucho drama para una situación imaginaria.

―pero entonces no sería un buen novio― replicó, China rodó los ojos, iba a decir algo cuando oye algo que altamente lo ofende, ― la novia no paga, siempre tiene que ser el novio.

― ¡Alfred, yo también soy hombre, aru!

― Pero el que va a hacer el papel de chica no puedo ser yo― Mei no aguanta la risa ante tal comentario, Yao está claramente ofendido y se levanta de su silla

― ¿A dónde vas?― pregunta preocupado el norteamericano.

―mi acción es abandonarte en la feria sin dinero para volver, pago el juego y otra vuelta para ti, aru, me voy a mi casa por algo que me relaje de estar con un tonto. No aguanto más, no voy a soportarte, pido el descanso.

―pero si apenas han pasado…

―sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, ― interrumpió a su hermana, ―pero realmente, es insoportable.

―por favor no te vayas, Yao, perdón por lo que dije, please, no te enojes conmigo― el chino suspiró y torció la boca, luego desvió la mirada, no quería caer de nuevo por esa carita, pero sentía su mirada persuasiva y era como si la tuviese enfrente. Como el oriental ni decía nada ni se movía se atrevió a decir: ―salto del juego esté o no en movimiento, y voy a alcanzarte― el chino puso ojos de plato, lo peor es que si lo creía capaz.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No hagas eso, Alfred, te vas a matar, aru!― todos los presentes sabían que eso no era posible, pero el representante de China dijo aquello impulsivamente, después de unos minutos estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber abierto la boca, los ojitos celestes brillaron alegres y esperanzados.

―P-perdón Yao, pero por favor, no me dejes, yo salté porque no podía dejarte ir― el más bajo, entre enojado y conmovido, le decía que regresaran al hogar del mayor, quien sonrojado se había vuelto a sentar.

―estás loco, sólo a ti se te ocurre avent…― un recuerdo angustiante llegó a su cabeza su mejillas se encendieron a velocidad impresionante, y su seño se frunció al instante… estúpido ruso cómo se le había ocurrido tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas, "rayos", masculló, recordaba exactamente la preocupación y el desconcierto al escuchar como esa frase se perdía en el vacío, _"¡VODKAAAA!"_ luego anotó en su libreta.

―Veamos si no te rompiste algún hueso, Estados Unidos― rompió la tensión la chica. Cayó cara que era lo que el americano había elegido así que salió ileso.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

No olviden votar por la pareja de China _ y comentar si el fic es bueno o no sirvo para esto :P  
>Gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. II Reunión familiar

**_Peor que Tortura China_**

Capitulo 2: REUNIÓN FAMILIAR

Renuncia: Los personajes no son míos son de Hetalia, que es de Hidekazu Himaruya -w- yo sólo enriquezco su universo con cositas como estas, que espero dignas, ustedes lo dirán en los comentarios, y me ayudarán a hacerlo de su gusto :3

Atendiendo peticiones, continuando y manteniendo esto a cómo puedo, (además de otras cosas en que me ocupo, carezco de tiempo) aviso que tal vez no actualice tan seguido como quisiera, además me ausenté un poco de aquí porque sufrí un bloqueo de escritora, luego tuve problemas de otro tipo para poder actualizar y por último quería ver por quién votaban, siento tardarme pero espero que aun así me apoyen ^.^ intentaré ser lo más constante posible, al menos en vacaciones, pero no prometo mucho. De todas formas cumplo con mi promesa de actualizar antes de que se acabe el año con este capitulito (Aunque casi no lo logro, pero lo hice). Gracias a todos los lectores :3

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**II Reunión Familiar**

China ya no aguantaba las estupideces de Alfred, la maldita moneda sí que lo quería, hervía de furia, el desgraciado Alfred había salido ileso, hasta se lo podía imaginar cayendo parado como un gato, lo quería matar… y cuando creyó que no podría pasar algo peor…

De pronto se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, ¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO! Visitas, no quería visitas ahora, pasaría la vergüenza de su vida…, se levantó resignado a abrir la puerta, diciéndole al estadounidense que se quedara callado, pero este en lugar de ello jaló a la chica para que lo acompañara a ver quien había llegado, terminaron yendo todos a la vez, chocando entre sí a consecuencia de lo precipitados que fueron, sobre todo EU.

―Suerte que yo estaba entre los dos, si no hubiera sido una baja de puntos para ti, Al― dijo Taiwán levantándose dignamente y abriendo la puerta, dando la bienvenida a las visitas.

―Konichiwa― saludó Kiku, al igual que saludaron en sus respectivos idiomas los visitantes; una vietnamita y unos gemelos coreanos que entraron como si fuera su casa; la muchacha los hizo pasar. ―Es un placer verles, lo digo por parte de los cuatro― los otros también les sonrieron, y a Corea se le veían en los ojos ciertas ansias, que eran refrenadas por su gemelo pues éste le agarraba de la manga, eso estaba mal, qué haría, ya veía venir lo que pasaría a ese paso, pero se contuvo de agarrarse las sienes y sólo dijo a todos que se pusieran cómodos, pero por dentro Yao se sentía indignado, es decir, nunca iban y justo cuando no quería que nadie viniera llegan todos ellos. De pronto sintió como Im Young Soo se abalanzó sobre él, diciendo "¡Abuelo que gusto!" cosa que le fastidio.

― ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que soy tu hermano, no tu abuelo, aru?!― Estados Unidos hizo notar su irritación por la cercanía del coreano a su prospecto con un "super maduro" puchero mientras Mei se reía de esa cara, luego prosiguió a hacer como si aquello no le afectara.

― ¡Oh! Japón, Corea, que gusto verlos― saludó Estados Unidos fingiendo apenas darse cuenta de quienes eran. China cerró los ojos, Corea apretó más los brazos en que aprisionaba al mayor y maldijo en voz baja, Japón, por su parte, lo hizo mentalmente, luego sonrió amablemente al sentir la mano de Mei en su hombro. ― ¿Se quedarán aquí?― preguntó curiosamente el ojiazul, los orientales asintieron, algunos con caras algo apesadumbradas, mas el americano aun esperaba la respuesta:

― Sí, aru― respondió simplemente el mayor de todos mientras Corea soltaba su abrazo, Alfred sonrió, a lo que siguió un breve tiempo de mirar embelesadamente al de cabello largo, tiempo que pudo durar mucho más, pero casi enseguida el surcoreano se lanzó de nuevo a abrazar a Yao, gritando "¡Maestroooo!" y lo apretó cual animal constrictor.

― ¡Im… me… asfixias!― el mencionado fue aflojando poco a poco su abrazo, pero sin deshacerlo, mientras el estadounidense apretaba los puños. Kiku observaba atentamente aquello, sin decir nada al respecto, sólo continuando su conversación con las muchachas y viendo como el americano se retorcía de celos, como gusano, se rió entre dientes del menor.

―Yao, quiero dejar claro que este tiempo no se contará y tendrás que continuar las cinco horas acordadas― dijo Alfred más serio que nunca, entonces China sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver la rabia en esos ojos azules, eso sólo significaba una cosa, la situación si podía empeorar, con esto el coreano, que se complacía en la cercanía con su "maestro" y con lo dolido del rubio, apretó más su abrazo en la parte de la cintura de Yao y con la otra mano acarició la cara del mayor (que entre tanto se comenzaba a sonrojar), para preguntar:

― ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí ese tipo? ¿Qué pretende…?― se acercó a su oreja para ahora susurrarle, ―Sabes que no me gustaría que estuviera contigo ¿verdad?

―Ya no molestes, Im Young Soo, ¿Acaso no ves que el noviecito de Yao vino y lo pones celoso?― dijo sólo un poco sarcásticamente el japonés apartando de aquella cercanía al coreano de China.

― ¡No es mi novio, aru!― exclamó el mayor al escuchar aquello, Alfred puso un pucherito y murmuró "todavía" volviendo a su actitud infantil, Corea pataleaba porque Kiku lo había apartado del chino y Japón sonrió con el reclamo de Yao y las actitudes de los otros. ―Y tú ¿Por qué te comportas así? Corea, si eres mi hermanito menor, aru, no hagas esas cosas. Vamos hay que hacer una reunión familiar que sea más normal, por favor aru― a excepción de Alfred y Yao, todos los presentes voltearon los ojos y en coro cuestionaron:

― ¿Aun con eso Yao?― el representante de China se entristeció ante la reacción de los demás orientales, ―yo… en verdad quisiera ser como una familia con ustedes, ¿Por qué no se puede?― parecía que Kiku iba a hablar cuando Estados Unidos soltó su estrepitosa y torturante risa,

― ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ¿Qué tal si el héroe los invita a todos a comer?!― exclamó el norteamericano tan enérgico como siempre.

― ¿Eso es gratis?― preguntó uno de los hermanos coreanos, como olvidando lo que acababa de suceder.

―Por supuesto― respondió Alfred, ―creo que es obvio.

―Bueno, Alfred-san…― el japonés intervino, ―tratándose de usted no es seguro, ya hizo eso de invitar y dejar pagando al invitado más de una vez― el menor ladeó la cabeza, ―como la ocasión que se lo hizo a Iván-san, y por cierto se enfadó bastante, o cuando hizo eso mismo con Yao-san, o con Tori-san, escuché que también hizo lo mismo a un par de naciones de su continente, sin olvidar que también hizo eso con Francis-san, con Arthur-san y conmigo― al nipón se le veía un semblante ligeramente irritado, y el rubio comprendió su situación riendo nerviosamente.

―Ha, ha… Bueno, me disculpo y prometo que esta vez no será así, con ninguno de ustedes― miró al chino que suspiraba pesadamente y tenía, al igual que los demás una mirada casi resignada, pero, por supuesto parecía que el ojiazul no lo había notado, miraba expectante esperando que todos le dijeran que sí, en esta ocasión todos suspiraron y dijeron al rubio que sí.

El americano reía frente al establecimiento y olvidándose por completo de las reglas tomó la mano del chino para jalarlo dentro, era algo que el mayor no esperaba, así que se sonrosaron levemente sus mejillas, sin embargo varios ojos les observaban, rabia en distintos niveles corría por la sangre oriental, la taiwanesa simplemente hizo el comentario de que eso le podía afectar en la competencia al estadounidense para que éste soltara de súbito al chino, quien cayó directo al suelo y seguido de ello sintió caerle encima a un coreano que, según lo que argumentó después, lo que buscaba era salvarlo de la caída, pero calculó tan mal que le terminó cayendo encima. En ese momento pasaba Iván por ese mismo lugar y se formó un tic en el ojo derecho del ruso, maldita competencia, ni siquiera tenía sentido el tenerla, él en realidad no entendía la razón de que el mayor quisiera dejar su relación, ¡y mucho menos entendía que ahora estuviera en medio de la calle con un tipo encima descaradamente!

El coreano sintió unas manos frías levantarle del cuello y gritaba que terminaría morado y muerto a ese paso mientras pataleaba enérgicamente

―Tranquilo, no morirás, sólo disfrutaré de hacerte sentir asfixia un rato― dijo el más alto con expresión macabra apretando un poco el cuello del representante de Corea del sur.

― ¡Basta, Iván!― exclamó desesperado el chino que al igual que el resto de los orientales se había quedado unos instantes paralizado, ― ¡Suelta a mi hermanito, aru!― hasta el mismo Corea se quedó sin palabras, en ese momento el albino soltó a Im Young Soo dejándolo caer al piso estrepitosamente, el mayor de todos tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos vidriados, eso era lo que odiaba de él, por eso quería que se alejara, por eso le pidió lo que le pidió, pero tal como se imaginaba, el ruso no estaba dispuesto, sin importar la razón, Iván estaba decidido a no dejarlo en paz.

― ¿Tu "hermanito"? ¡¿Tu hermanito y se te tira encima de esa forma?!― el grito había terminado de llamar la atención que había comenzado a atraerse a ese punto con la caída. ―Yao, creo que tú eres el único que lo ve de esa manera―, un silencio sepulcral fue lo siguiente que se escuchó hasta que un mechoncito rubio sea asomó.

―Bien, ¿Qué esperan para pasar? Vinimos a comer, el héroe invita y se está muriendo de hambre― todos los demás no sabían si agradecer o pedir a todos los dioses por la escases de sentido común del americano, pero entraron al 'restaurant' si así podía decirse, era un McDonald's, tal como podía esperarse de USA, nadie reclamó porque ya se lo esperaban y creyeron que un poco de comida chatarra no haría mal de vez en cuando, además si se enfermaban por algo no habría problema ya que Yao les daría medicina, además estaban en China, el país que se comería cualquier cosa, excepto la comida de Inglaterra, eso era menos comestible que los aliens, con todo y sus platillos voladores, que eran amistad de Alfred.

Estados Unidos pidió una orden familiar de todo, finalizando con un "y…" luego se quedó esperando a los demás, que por un momento olvidaron que era Alfred y creyeron que la orden era para todos…

― ¿Ustedes no van a pedir?― hasta que eso salió de su boca. Los orientales pidieron otra orden familiar, complaciendo al mayor con la palabra 'familiar' en su pedido. Por su parte el ruso también había entrado, para vigilar las cosas y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sin embargo él sólo pidió un helado, no era que fuera su comida preferida, de hecho él se inclinaba por los alimentos calientes, pero el helado era la única maldita cosa que no era una porquería en esos restaurantes.

El chino lo mira, le molesta que esté ahí, pero no halla manera de decirle nada. El helado es contemplado por el ruso mientras los de la otra mesa, donde el único que desencaja es el norteamericano, esperan su orden y salen los pocos clientes-además de ellos-que se encontraban en esa hora del día y ese especifico lugar, un poco aislado para ser un McDonald. Y se hizo el silencio; un tenaz e incomodo silencio. Nadie quería hablar para romperlo porque fácilmente se podía presentir que las cosas se tensarían más, aun más… nadie, excepto, una persona, que por cierto carece de sentido común.

―Ha, ha, ha, ¿Qué te parece si continuamos el juego mientras llega la orden, Yao?― y el mayor se sonroja hasta las orejas, se le ocurría que el representante de Estados Unidos podía hacer de súbito una insinuación sexual, como lo hizo anteriormente, en el restaurante (lo cual era posible tratándose de Alfred), además sólo a él se le ocurría tratar de "conquistarlo" con ese juego en un lugar público y frente a toda su familia. Si alguno de los presentes hubiese tenido algo en la boca lo hubiera escupido y/o se hubiera atragantado. Y lo que recibió por respuesta fue un contundente:

―No.

El rubio estaba a punto de protestar cuando trajeron la orden. Iván comenzó a degustar lentamente el helado sin apartar la vista de su antigua pareja, rememorándole cosas con la mirada, Yao en un intento de mantenerse calmado bajó la vista hacia el montón de basura que Estados Unidos hacía llamar comida y buscó algún bocado que no le revolviera el estomago más que los nervios de ese día, fue una búsqueda inútil, la mayoría de los orientales comían con incomodidad y algo de desgano, además de querer quemar con la mirada al estadounidense. Pero con una nota en servilleta el japonés preguntó a Mei qué era lo que pasaba, las notitas tenían como intermediaria a Vietnam, que luego formó parte en la conversación que iba de 'qué está pasando' a 'ese tonto no lo logrará' y a un 'qué fácil de conquistar es Yao-san'. A los tres se les escapa una pequeña risita y atraen la atención de todos, cuando Yao pregunta qué pasa, Kiku le responde con un simple "no es nada" y apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano, mientras el de cabello largo miraba a Kiku sin entender...

Un momento, ahora sonreía, levemente pero lo hacía, levantó la vista (que había fijado en su boca) a sus ojos, y el japonés le veía fijo, de pronto su expresión cambió repentinamente, apenas unos instantes, pero...

¡¿Pero qué fue esa mirada seductora?!

Iván sólo veía las espaldas del japonés, pero por la cara del chino supuso lo que Japón hacía, apretó el helado quebrando el cono y derramando un poco, pero se mantuvo sentado, China quería comer otro poco y distraerse, pero se había acabado lo suyo, y que bueno porque si comía una sola pizca más vomitaría, pero prefería eso, y tener una excusa para huir. Casi todos acabaron al mismo tiempo, Rusia había acabado antes su helado y se fue a lavar las manos por el que se le había derramado, así que a fin de cuentas salieron todos juntos. A falta de un mejor plan regresaron a la casa del chino, quien protestó al llegar el eslavo a su puerta, pero con tantas visitas y Taiwán invitándolo no pudo evitar su entrada. Estados Unidos comenzó a protestar y exigir que continuara el juego, mientras la presencia de Rusia permanecía como la de una bestia dormida.

― ¡Vamos Yao, ya quiero poder llegar más lejos como tu novio!― el mencionado dio un respingo, pero antes que pudiera responder cualquier cosa el sur de Corea lo tomó por la espalda y le volteó la cara para que lo mirase.

―No es verdad, o sí, tú realmente no puedes estar saliendo con él ¿cierto?― el chino a lo primero que atinó fue a empujar al que lo encerraba con los brazos, aun si eso significaba caer al suelo, Vietnam y Japón evitaron su caída, con una leve sonrisa de alivio al lograr que nos se lastimara, mas el de Corea del sur volvió a aprisionarlo con su abrazo.

―Ya déjalo― dijo Japón, ― ¿que no ve que Yao-san está con su novio ahora?― su tono sarcástico fue lo bastante perceptible para que Yao lo notara, mas no tanto como para que Alfred lo hiciera. El coreano soltó al representante de China torciendo la boca.

―No es mi novio―, repitió el mayor, ya cansado. Estados Unidos hacía un puchero y seguía insistiendo que se quedaran a solas, el albino por su parte apretaba sus puños. El ambiente tenso y el japonés aprovechó.

―Taiwán-chan, está pasando algo, ¿cierto? Digo, entre Yao y Alfred-san, ¿verdad? China-san, podemos dejarlos solos si gusta, nosotros daríamos un paseo por los alrededores, todos tenemos ganas de pasar por sus jardines ¿cierto?― preguntó Kiku a los demás casi en forma de afirmación, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

― ¡No! Kiku no es lo que piensas, aru. Alfred me pretende pero yo no quiero salir con él, y definitivamente no somos pareja― el japonés se rió ante la reacción de Yao y la cara del estadounidense, se regocijaba con ello. El ojiazul estaba a punto de protestar cuando el ruso se levanta y dice:

―Los dejaremos solos, Alfred, para que puedas terminar de una vez con las horas acordadas de este juego y en dos días Yao y yo pasemos a lo importante―. Tanto el estadounidense como el chino se indignaron, aunque por razones diferentes, pero cuando ve como la mayoría de los presentes salen a los jardines, quedándose como último por salir el ruso un impulso lo lleva a decir algo de lo que se arrepintió.

― ¡Espera, Iván! Q-quédate… s-sólo un poco más―, el sonrojo comenzaba a subirle a las mejillas, algunas personas afilaron la mirada, maldición, por qué dijo eso, tal vez por el pánico de volver a la desesperación que tuvo más temprano, pero con eso no se iba a librar.

―Lo que tú digas Yao.

Le sonrió con el fuerte palpitar de su corazón reflejado en su sonrisa.

― Ya lo sabes, me quedaría aquí una eternidad sin protesta.―el chino asintió, susurrando un suave "Gracias", minutos más tarde, diciéndole que estaba bien, el ruso se sentía feliz, poseía la certeza de que aquella 'competencia' la tenía ganada. Se retiró y el norteamericano por fin pudo descansar.

Afuera se encontraba Hong Kong conteniendo a su hermano que se había puesto celoso de China, Japón pensando cómo haría para acercarse al mayor de todos, no soportaba que todas las atenciones que normalmente le eran dirigidas se vieran acaparadas por otros, pero no quería cambiar su posición de suma dignidad, no necesitaba arrastrársele a Yao para conseguir su atención, como lo hacían ciertos sujetos, no, él aprovecharía la situación y la estima que el mayor sentía por él y su forma de ser, pensaba muy seriamente en ello, en cuanto a Vietnam, la joven sólo apretaba los puños ante la descarada escena homosexual que presentó el chino, no había querido creerlo del todo, pero ya sabía que el de pelo largo atado en una coleta sólo se siente así con hombres, son los únicos que han llamado su atención y lo hacen sonrojar, suspira y dice a los demás que hay que contemplar los jardines.

―Bien, ― dice Mei dentro de la casa mientras los representantes de China y Estados Unidos se sientan en el comedor. Si comienzan ahora y tienen el resto del tiempo de juego en horas continuas podrán acabar antes de las siete, pero cree, no, está segura de que es poco probable. ― ¿En dónde nos quedamos?

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Les gustaron las apariciones de los orientales?  
>No olviden votar por la pareja de China _ Comentar si el fic es bueno o no sirvo para esto :P Y hacer sus peticiones.<p> 


End file.
